A Perfect Match
by xIWriteForFun
Summary: When Princess Mira's father is ill, she has to find a perfect match to carry on the royal blood. There will be many ships with Mira but which ship will make the cut? Find out now!
1. Prologue

**Mirajane Strauss, the princess of Magnolia has been informed by her palace that her father is quite ill. His illness may lead to death. Mirajane is now under the pressure of finding a partner to carry one the royal blood. (And yes, her mother had passed away but that story will be told much later.) Mirajane is matched up with many men by her royal match-makers, Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet. She is dressed by her royal designer, Lucy Heartfilia. She will be acompanied by her siblings, Lissana and Elfman. She will be guarded by her trusted knights, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Makarov Dreyar, Bixglow and Laxus Dreyar.**

 **The men that she will be paired up with, will be surprises. (P.S Just because she was paired with them by Levy and Erza does not mean that there is a %100 percent chance of them ending up together or a %0 percent chance. There is mostly a %50 percent chance.）**

 **Enjoy! xox -KaiDreyar**


	2. Dreams & Breakfast

_"Father?" Mirajane called. "Mother?" Mira asked. She heard loud screams. Lissana whimpered. Mira shielded Lissana with her body. "Sh. everything will be okay!" Mira continued walking. This time Elfman tried to stand in front of Mira but then cried softly to see blood. Lots of blood. Mira pushed Elfman back and saw her mother's body. Her long, white hair was splattered over the ground with her blood. On top of her mother, was her knight, Hades. He was probably drunk. Her knight, Hades, was holding a music box in his hand. That was the music box that was given to her mother on her birthday. The music box was covered in blood. Her knight had killed Mira's mother. Mira ran to her mother, hugging her. Her father pulled Mira off._

 _"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He yelled._

 _"NO!" She yelled as her arm piled up with purple scales. "YOU'RE A BAD MAN!" A shot of venom flew out of Mira's mouth, into Hades._

 _He groaned. Her father ran into the halls where Mira and Hades were. Her father was at a Royal Meeting when he heard screams. the meeting room is on the other side of the palace so it took him a while to get there. Her father-_ "Mira! Rise n Shine!" Her maid called. Her maid's name was Evergreen. "Don't wanna keep Wendy waiting, now do we!"

Wendy is the CIT (Chef in training). ""Too. Tired." Mira groaned.  
Evergreen smirked. "Okay then. See ya later! Oh and Lucy and Natsu are sitting next to each other. Just thought you should know."

"MY OTP?!" Mira ran to her closet and grabbed a dress. She practically threw on her shoes, tied up her fringe and ran out. Cana caught up with her and dabbed her makeup on Mira's face. "What?" Mira said awkwardly. "Who are you?"  
"Oh! I'm the new makeup artist! I'm Cana Alberona!"  
"Okay then.. GOTTA GO!" Mira continued running to the breakfast room to see her OTP (Natsu x Lucy). Mira pushed the doors open and did NOT see Lucy and Natsu sitting next to each other. She saw Sting and Lucy sitting next to each other. Lucy was smiling. Sting was laughing. "What is Sting doing here?" Mira thought to herself. Someone tapped Mira's shoulder. She turned around and saw Bickslow.

"Hello Princess Mirajane, her majesty!" Bickslow said quickly. "I am so sorry to inform you that Gray forgot to inform you that the king has informed him-"

Mira laughed. "It's alright Bickslow! Just tell me what's happening!"  
"Phew!" Bixglow said in relief. "You father is.. quite..ill. Our royal doctors say that it may lead to.. death."

Mira gasped. "Death? W-What? What does that have to do with this get-together? Huh? To celebrate my father's death?!" Mira raged without taking caution that everyone was around her but luckily no one heard her except for Bickslow. "Sorry.. I-I just... I can't even.. I-"

Bickslow tried to smile. "It's alright!" He said, trying to mimic Mira. Mira smiled. "I must see my father before going through with this breakfast."  
"Oh.." Bixglow started again. "Your father's commands were to see you to this breakfast.. to find a partner.. to carry on the royal blood.."  
"A partner?" Mira had always pictured a strong, masculine, caring husband but for it to come so soon, she could not take.

"You don't have to find a partner just yet." Gray said as he walked up to Mira. "This breakfast is just so you could meet some of the bachelors chosen for you."

"Chosen for me?" Mira repeated. "And who might have chosen the bachelors for me? If you say Laxus and Erza I will kill them!"  
"Well.." Natsu said as he stood beside Bixglow. "It wasn't Laxus AND Erza. It was Levy McGarden and Erza..."

Mira was silent. "Where. Is. Erza?" Erza and Mira have never really got along... Erza was taught by Mira's father how to fight. Mira was jealous of Erza until she turned 18. After they turned 18, the tables had turned and Erza had become the jealous one. Mira and Laxus were alright but they never got along quite well..  
"Just go along with the breakfast!" Gray begged. "If you don't all three of us will be fired due to your Father's orders!"  
"Fine!" Mira sighed.

Mira put on a fake smile and sat at a round table where breakfast was being served. She sat next to a brownish - orangish haired man who went by 'Prince Loki' and a whitish - blueish haired man who went by 'Prince Lyon.'

Prince Loki smiled. "Score!" He whispered to himself. "I am Prince Loki! Prince of the Lion Tribe!" Loki said as he kissed Mira's hand. Mira nodded her head.  
"I am Princess Mirajane Strauss of Magnolia." Mira smiled.

"Y-You're THE princess Mirajane?!" Loki yelled. "THE ONE WHO IS A MODEL FOR SORCERESS MAGAZINE?!"

"Y-Yeah.. that's me.." Mira said awkwardly.

"THIS IS SUCH AN HONOR!" Loki yelled as he bent knelt on his knees. Mira flicked his head then turned away. Prince Lyon on the other hand did not pay so much attention to Mira. "I'm Mira!" Mira introduced herself to Lyon.

"Eh." Lyon said as he turned his head away, facing Juvia Lockser. Juvia Lockser was Mira's old makeup artist but quit to become the assistant chef to handle the seafood. "Oh Juvia! Why must you pay no attention to me? But to the stupid GRAY FULLBUSTER?!"

 **Let's just say that Mira hasn't found any matches..yet...**

 **Leave a review! A favorite! And a follow! Luv youuuuuuuu baiiii Felisha!**


	3. Lunch & Speed dates

**No reviews? MMMMMMMMKAYYYYYYYY THEN! Stfu all -.- Just kidddddding! But seriously, no reviews?**

 **Anyhoo! Mira had a weird breakfast. She spent it holding Prince Lyon back from tackling Gray Fullbuster, her knight. Let's see what happens at lunch time...**

* * *

"No." Natsu said loudly.

"Pleaseeeeeee!" Lucy begged.

"No!" Natsu yelled.

"Well why not?" Lucy asked in a sassy tone.

"Just.. NO!"

"Why are you such an annoying little brat?!" Lucy said, while giving Natsu a cold stare.

"UGH! FINE!" Natsu yelled.

"Yay!" Lucy said as she grabbed his hand and took him to the garden, where everyone else were.

* * *

 **If you're confused, I'll explain.  
**

 **Lucy is taking Natsu to do a favor for her for Princess Mirajane. Mirajane, and the rest of the bachelors/ palace helpers, are at a get-together (which is actually a speed-dating thing planned by Levy and Erza) so.. yeah!**

* * *

Lucy took Natsu behind a small stage in the garden. "Just go up there and announce the bachelor's and the princes!"

"That's not so bad-" Natsu said before being handed a jester costume. "Stuff you Luce!"

Lucy had already snuck out.

"Ugh!" Natsu groaned as he squeezed into the jester costume. He walked onto the small stage. "Ladies," Natsu began, "and gentlemen! We are all gathered here today to find a perfect match for Princess Mirajane Strauss of Magnolia. All princes must stand to the right. Maidens and watchers must stay to the left." Natsu tried to say in a low voice. "Today we'll be joined by: Prince Loke of the Lion tribe. Prince Lyon of the ice era. Prince Sting and Prince Rogue, the prince twins from the Raven Tribe. And, lastly-" Before Natsu could finish, a loud gasp came out. "-U-Uh... And, lastly, L-Laxus Dreyar. From the Magnolia palace. The knight of Mirajane."

Mira's eyes shot at Erza, who was laughing her head off. Mira ran up to Erza, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the palace. "WHY WOULD YOU PUT LAXUS'S NAME DOWN?!" Mira yelled. Laxus's face went bright pink. He was in more shock than Mira.

Erza shot back ,"Cause I can." She shouldered Mira and joined the rest.

"This is going to be an interesting lunch.." Mira said to herself.

 **30 minutes later..**

The speed-dating had begun. All the bachelors were at a station. The first station had Loke, waiting impatiently. He was super excited to be speed-dating Mirajane Strauss. Mira sat at the seat in front of Loke's. "Hi Loke!" Mira said nicely. "As you know- My name is Mirajane. But you can call me Mira!" Mira said to Loke.

Loke just stuttered. "I-I'm L-Loke. From t-the L-Lion trib-be."

"Cool!" Mira said fakely.

"I just can't believe I'm meeting a super model!" Loke yelled.

like 20 minutes passed and all Mira did was pretend to listen to Loke as he fantasized about her then the bell rang. When the bell rings, that means that the station time is over. So Mira was sent to the next station. Mira was sat in front of Lyon. Mira smiled and saw Lyon's eyes bulging, not at Mira, but at Gray. Gray and Juvia were having a lovely conversation. Juvia was laughing. Gray was smiling. Lovely. And that was what sent Lyon bezerk. Lyon jumped off the table onto Gray's back. "GRAY FULLBUSTER, JUVIA BELONGS TO ME!" Lyon put Gray's head into a headlock while Juvia was crying.

"No I don't!" Juvia cried.

Gray elbowed Lyon in the gut then kicked him into the air. "ICE MAKE EAGLES!" A flock of icy birds went charging at Lyon.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD!" The flock of birds were crushed by the surface of Lyon's shield.

Lyon and Gray fought for some time until Juvia was fed up. "GRAY~SAMA! NOW!" Gray ran next to Juvia. "WATER NEBULA!" Lyon was flying in the water towards the exit.

"Ugh!" Laxus and the rest of the guards sighed. "Put'em down!" Bickslow yelled.

Juvia put her hands down and Gray, hesitantly, placed his hands on his knees. "Fine! Fine! Fiiiiiiine!" Gray yelled in frustration as he stormed out of the garden.

Mira sighed with her hands under her chin, holding her face up then the bell rang. Mira moved to the next station and was accompanied by Sting. Sting didn't seem too excited to see Mira. Everyone knew that Sting had a little crush on Miliana and Lucy. mirajane was not his type but he and his brother were forced to come by their parents orders. "Hi! I'm Mira!" Mira introduced herself.

"Oh.. Um.. Hi! I'm Sting." Sting said awkwardly.

"Tell me about yourself!" Mira said politely.

"Well," Sting began, "My name is Sting. I have a brother and two parents who are no longer together."  
"Aw!" Mira interupted, "How sad! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." Sting said soothingly. "I get that a lot. Anyways, I am really sorry and do not take this the wrong way, but I'm not really interested in you.."

Mira smiled. "Sting," Mira said with a little giggle at the end, "I am not interested in any of the guys here. I was forced, like you are, to be here! If I don't, my knights will be exacuted! I care for my palace workers. If I have to be forced into marriage for them, I will!"

Sting smiled back, "thanks for understanding!" *Bell rings*

Mira went to the next station and saw Rogue, covering his face with his long hair. Rogue isn't really a people's person. "Hi Rogue! I'm Mira." Mira said. She felt like she'd been repeating herself all day.

"Um.. hi..." Rogue said without eye contact.

"Would you like to tell me something about yourself?" Mira asked politely.

"Um.. sure.", Rogue said awkwardly ,"Well I come from a family of four. My mum, dad and brother ,Sting, but you probably already knew that."  
"So I heard that your parents aren't together. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Mira said quietly.

"My dad.. cheated on my mother.. With Minerva.." Rogue said, again, avoiding eye contact.

"O-Oh.. I-I'm so sorry." Mira said slowly. "I-" *Bell rings*

Next station. She was sat, in front of.. Laxus. Laxus Dreyar. Her second arch nemesis.


	4. Excuse me!

**On exactly 7/09/2016, 5:49 pm, I looked at this fanfic to see my first review! I was super hyped! -Until I read the review.**

 **"You call this complete? "Her second arch nemesis" is not a great end to a story, it's at most a cliffhanger. It had potential as well so you could try to finish it" ~Guest.  
**

 **TBH, I dunno if that was a compliment or not. The end was kind of nice.. I guess..**

 **Anyways, I thought that you would notice that it wasn't complete.. So yeah..  
**

 **Sorry!**


	5. Final Speed dates & Raven's

Mira and Laxus locked eyes. Not in a romantic way, but in a hateful way. Mira's eyes were narrowed. Laxus's eyes were still. It was his facial expression that sent the message. Imagine that you are a vegan or vegetarian (What ever) and you see someone chomping on meatball sub with their mouth wide open. The face that the vegan/ vegetarian would make is the face that Laxus made. Or if you see someone that ships NaLi and you clearly have a shirt on saying "NALU FOR LIFE!" The face that the NaLu shipper would make was Laxus's face. Bottom line, not a pretty expression.

"Let's just get this over with." Laxus said finally.

"Fine!" Mira said plainly.

"Fiine!" Laxus said competitively.

"Fiiine!" Mira said with a little ,"FULL STOP!" at the end.

Laxus made a sour face because he's apparently good at making faces. "I swear to god I will kill Erza for this!"  
"I'll help!" Mira pitched in.

Laxus looked at Mira ,"Why are you so sad to be paired up with me?"  
Mira made a face like the Nalu shipper when they saw the Nali shipper. "Are you seriously asking me that question? Probably because I hate your guts."

"What are you talking about?" Laxus asked. "Don't you like me?"  
"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Mira repeated.

"But.. Don't you have a major crush on me?" Laxus asked.

Mira basically puked in the bush by hearing that sentence. "Me? Like you? HAHAHAHAHA!" Mira broke into laughter.

"But Erza said that you have an obsession over me. She said you hang posters on your wall of me in your 'Laxus Worship Room'." Laxus said curiously.

"I've hated you all my life because you always ignored me, snobbed me, called me names and other rude things that shall not be brought up." Mira said in a low voice. "Is that why you did all those things? Just because Erza lied to you about me being your... stalker?"

"Um yeah.." Laxus said as if it was a 'Duh, stupid blonde moment -.-'

"Well then." Mira said as civilized as she could. "Maybe.. you'd like to start over?"  
"Yeah like hell." Laxus said sarcastically. "I can't become your BFF just because Erza lied to me. You have to earn your spot in my life!"  
"Your life?" Mira sighed. "What am I doing? Asking for your hand in marriage? Nuh uh!"

"Whatever. I always knew you were-" *BELL RINGS* "Well. Bye Best friend!" Laxus said as fakely.. I mean.. as "happily" as he could.

 **About 2 hours later...**

Mira was lying on her back on her bed. She was flustered and tired from that whole day. She looked outside her window and saw rain. Lots and lots of rain. She saw two moving figures. She looked closer and saw Gray and Juvia. Then another figure appeared. Lyon. Gray looked sorry. Maybe he was apologizing. Juvia was holding ice to Lyon's eye. Mira couldn't help but chuckle. There was a knock at Mira's bedroom door. She opened the door and saw no one. She was about to close the door but then she looked at the ground. At the ground, she saw a vase of flowers with a little note in the middle. She read the note. the note said:

 _Dear Princess MiraJane Strauss of Magnolia, I would like to know more about you so I thought that we had a good time today and that maybe we could meet up for some lunch maybe. xox ~ Rogue, of the Raven Tribe._

Mira smiled. "Sure. Why not?" she whispered to herself.

 **The Next Day...**

Mira woke up without any struggle. She stood up and walked into her bathroom. She stripped down and took a long, hot shower. Steam hovered over the glass. Mira was feeling good. The hot water trickled over her smooth skin. Delightful. All calm, until a knock at the door came. Mira winced then turned off her shower. She quickly put on a pink, furry robe and her hair in a towel. She walked to the door and opened it. She saw Laxus. ' _Ugh, what does he want?'_ Mira thought to herself. Mira put on a big, fake smile. "Hello knight!" Mira smiled.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Are you alright?" Laxus asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Mira replied.

"Oh nothing," Laxus said as he walked off slowly ,"no biggy, someone just broke in last night. Nothing major." Laxus grinned and sashayed away. Mira gasped. Mira ran up to Laxus, went to slap his face when, she slipped (due to her wet feet). Laxus caught her. _'Damn you and your reflexes Laxus!'_ Mira thought in her head. Her towel untangled from her hair. Her long, silver hair dripped down onto the floor. Mira's blue eyes met Laxus' brown eyes. _'A-Are we having a moment?'_ Mira kept thinking.. Until Laxus scoffed. "Watch it, Princess." Laxus placed Mira lying down on the floor.

 **Around Lunch time...**

Mira rode to the Raven tribe in her coach. The driver of her coach was wearing a long coat and a scarf around his face. All you could see were his brown eyes. Mira shrugged. When Mira finally got to the Raven Tribe, she walked into The Raven palace. She never knew that the Raven Palace was black. She walked inside to see 3 empty thrones. Sting's throne. Rogue's throne. And King Hezakaya's throne. Mira walked out a back door into their back garden. In the back garden grew, black roses and thorny bushes. In the garden, Mira spotted a table. Rogue was sitting there with a picnic basket. Mira smiled and rushed to Rogue.

"So happy you could make it!" Rogue grinned.

"So am I. Always good to get out of the palace."Mira smiled. _'Especially Laxus.'_ Mira thought constantly.

"Have you brought anyone?" Rogue asked.

"No. Should I have?" Mira asked.

"No." Rogue said with a massive grin on his face. "That's good. So no one can help you."  
"Wait what?" Mira asked as two hands grabbed hers. Her hands were tied down. "One thing." Mira said gravely. "I'm a demon." Her purple scales piled up. "ARGH!" Mira roared as she broke through the chains on her hands. Rogue didn't wince. He turned into a shadow and disappeared.. Although that's what Mira thought. Rogue came out of the ground and raced towards Mira. Mira swung at him but every time she moved a muscle, Rogue disappeared. "How will I defeat him?"

"You won't." A voice called from behind her. "I will." It was the driver for Mira's coach. He ripped off the scarf on his head and revealed his face. Laxus' face.


	6. Home & Drunk Guys

**Hey guys, I'd really like to thank** silverdragin101 **and** Milamira **for their reviews. It made me happy to see that people actually like my fanfic. Thank you a lot! All is well, xox**

* * *

 **Previously on 'A Perfect Match'**.

 _"You won't." A voice called from behind her. "I will." It was the driver for Mira's coach. He ripped off the scarf on his head and revealed his face. Laxus' face._

 ** _Ooooh! What will happen now? Well, let's just see what the author has cooked up._**

* * *

"Laxus?!" Mira panicked.

"No, it's Santa Claus," Laxus said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest type of humor," Mira said as she tilted her face in a different direction.

"Yeah," Laxus began ," 'cause that's what matters right now." Laxus looked at the ground, trying to spot Rogue.

"Rude," Mira mumbled under her voice.

Laxus shot a look at her. _'Damn it! Dragon slayer hearing!'_ Mira thought to herself.

Rogue finally left the shadows and stood before them, grinning.

"Why are you doing this Rogue?" Mira asked in frustration.

Laxus shook his head. _'Are all princesses this stupid?'_ Laxus thought grimly to himself. Rogue smiled. Laxus struck his lightning into Rogue, causing Rogue to wince and fall back. Rogue stood up and dusted off his shoulders. "You think some lightning is gonna scare me?" Rogue asked coyly.

"Nope," Laxus smirked ,"but I think iron does!" Out of nowhere, Gajeel app

Laxus and Gajeel have a love hate relationship. For example, some days they hate each other, some days they don't. Either way, Gajeel, and Laxus always have each others back. Gajeel laughed and grinned at Rogue's face. Rogue was scared of Gajeel more than anything. Rogue gave a pout then ran into his palace, crying.

"Aw!" Laxus complained ,"I wanted a fight!" Laxus and Gajeel fist bumped and laughed it off. Mira shook her head at the men that she called 'bafoons.' Laxus and Gajeel drove Mira back to the palace in her coach. "What have we learned today, Mira?" Laxus teased.

"That you're an imbecile?" Mira asked innocently.

"Says the person who almost died, going on a date." Gajeel muttered.

"Get better taste, Princess." Laxus murmured as he and Gajeel resumed their conversation. Mira gave a slight _,'Hmph!'_ at the two men.

 **Back at the palace...**

Wendy was walking to the kitchen to cook her final dish for the day when she heard a glass shatter. She ran to the kitchen with a jaw-dropping expression. What she saw was.. scarring. She looked up and saw Natsu and Lucy kissing. Wendy passed out for about 30 minutes. She woke up to a wet cloth on her face.

"Do you think she's okay?" a soft voice came. It was Lucy.

"Well," a male voice came ,"it was nothing ..traumatizing.." That was definitely Natsu. Wendy thought it was only Lucy and natsu but then she heard another female voice.

"What made her faint?" It was Cana's voice. "Were you two," Cana stopped to smile ,"kissing?"

Wendy sat up to save Natsu and Lucy from the embarrassment. Natsu and Lucy's faces were pinker than Natsu's hair. "W-What happened?" Wendy asked innocently, pretending she didn't see the kiss. Natsu and Lucy gave sighs of relief. Wendy smiled. "I think I need to puke." Wendy's smile faded as the kiss replayed in her mind. Wendy ran to the window and threw it open as she she stuck her head out and puked. She stopped when she heard a scream from beneath her. She was puking on Gajeel as he walked into the palace. He groaned and ran to the showers. Gajeel can't get mad at Wendy for some reason. He has a soft spot for kids.

Wendy gave an awkward chuckle then puked in embarrassment out the window. Laxus was beneath her this time but he smiled and evaded the waterfalls of puke.

 **At 8:00pm, later in the day...**

Mira was half asleep, laying on her bed, while writing a letter to the hospital where her father when a loud knock at the door was heard. "Princess Mira!" A voice called. It sounded like they were drunk. It was definitely not Cana, it was a male voice. Mira hesitated to walk to her door. Cautiously, she walked VERY slowly towards the door. She creaked the door open slowly until.. SWOOSH! The person swung the door wide open. It was Laxus. Drunk, Laxus. Laxus put his hands on hers, and pinned her against the wall. She was running out of breath. She tried to push him off of her but once he pushed his lips on hers, she closed her eyes. Until a high laugh came from the door. Mira pushed Laxus off of her and looked at the laughing person

,"Hades?"


	7. Hades & Nightmaeres

**Previously on 'The Perfect Match:**

 _Laxus put his hands on hers, and pinned her against the wall. She was running out of breath. She tried to push him off of her but once he pushed his lips on hers, she closed her eyes. Until a high laugh came from the door. Mira pushed Laxus off of her and looked at the laughing person_

 _,"Hades?"_

 _(And shoutout to XxYasQueemnxX for writing the previous chapter!)_

* * *

"Hades?!" Mira panicked. Laxus just collapsed onto the floor.

"Hello, child." Hades chuckled. His dark hair covered his forehead and the top half of his eyes.

"What do you want?!" Mira yelled.

"Nothing much," Hades smiled ,"only... Revenge."

"what did I ever do to you?!" Mira cried.

"Oh, only got me imprisoned for 3 life sentences." Hades said sarcastically.

"That reminds me, HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?" Mira screamed.

"Would you like to ask your boyfriend?" Hades chuckled.

Mira's face went pale. She stared at Laxus. Laxus' eyes were barely open. "Laxus," Mira said slowly ,"what did you do?"

Hades' smile grew. "He let me out."

"What do you mean?" Mira cried.

"I mean, blondey was drunk, came to my cell, I persuaded him to open my cell, and I was free! Easy!" Hades smiled.

Mira looked at Laxus, lying down on her sofa, snoring loudly then back at Hades. "I DID NOTHING BUT DEFEND MYSELF AND MY THRONE!"

Hades scoffed with his back turned against her. "You see, that's the problem. I need your throne. i need royalty."

"But that's impossible!" Mira shouted. "You are not in the royal blood line!"

"But I could get married into the bloodline." Hades snickered, turning around.

"I WOULD NEVER! AND YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" Mira cried.

"You wonder why your Father's sick? I poisoned him." Hades said as if it was something normal to say.

"B-But- Wh- HOW?! YOU WERE LOCKE UP!" Mira yelled.

"Sshh" Hades said, putting a finger to her mouth. "You might wakeup the other guards."

"That's the plan." Mira said quickly. "GAJEEL! BICKSLOW! FREED!" Before she could alert the other guards, she blacked out. Everything was dark. Nothing. For a little while. She saw her father, dead. On his hospital bed. She cried. Then she felt a and on her shoulder. She flinched then turned around and saw Hades. She saw him smile then all of a sudden, it all disappeared. She screamed then woke up. It was nothing more then a nightmare.

She was in a place that smelt of moss and mold. It was damp. She looked around and saw nothing. It was dark. Where was she?

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Hades & Taken

**Previously on 'The Perfect Match:**

 _Laxus put his hands on hers, and pinned her against the wall. She was running out of breath. She tried to push him off of her but once he pushed his lips on hers, she closed her eyes. Until a high laugh came from the door. Mira pushed Laxus off of her and looked at the laughing person_

 _,"Hades?"_

 _(And shoutout to XxYasQueemnxX for writing the previous chapter!)_

* * *

"Hades?!" Mira panicked. Laxus just collapsed onto the floor.

"Hello, child." Hades chuckled. His dark hair covered his forehead and the top half of his eyes.

"What do you want?!" Mira yelled.

"Nothing much," Hades smiled ,"only... Revenge."

"what did I ever do to you?!" Mira cried.

"Oh, only got me imprisoned for 3 life sentences." Hades said sarcastically.

"That reminds me, HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?" Mira screamed.

"Would you like to ask your boyfriend?" Hades chuckled.

Mira's face went pale. She stared at Laxus. Laxus' eyes were barely open. "Laxus," Mira said slowly ,"what did you do?"

Hades' smile grew. "He let me out."

"What do you mean?" Mira cried.

"I mean, blondey was drunk, came to my cell, I persuaded him to open my cell, and I was free! Easy!" Hades smiled.

Mira looked at Laxus, lying down on her sofa, snoring loudly then back at Hades. "I DID NOTHING BUT DEFEND MYSELF AND MY THRONE!"

Hades scoffed with his back turned against her. "You see, that's the problem. I need your throne. i need royalty."

"But that's impossible!" Mira shouted. "You are not in the royal blood line!"

"But I could get married into the bloodline." Hades snickered, turning around.

"I WOULD NEVER! AND YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!" Mira cried.

"You wonder why your Father's sick? I poisoned him." Hades said as if it was something normal to say.

"B-But- Wh- HOW?! YOU WERE LOCKED UP!" Mira yelled.

"Sshh" Hades said, putting a finger to her mouth. "You might wakeup the other guards."

"That's the plan." Mira said quickly. "GAJEEL! BICKSLOW! FREED!" Before she could alert the other guards, she blacked out. Everything was dark. Nothing. For a little while. She saw her father, dead. On his hospital bed. She cried. Then she felt a and on her shoulder. She flinched then turned around and saw Hades. She saw him smile then all of a sudden, it all disappeared. She screamed then woke up. It was nothing more then a nightmare.

She was in a place that smelt of moss and mold. It was damp. She looked around and saw nothing. It was dark. Where was she?

"H-Hello?"

"Anybody?"

"Please.. Help me!"

 **Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
